Nunca pense que fuera asi
by PrincesadeChocolate
Summary: Sakura nunca penso que su relacion con Eriol seria tan complicada hasta que conocio a cierto castaño, su nombre?.. Shaoran Li
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor.. No sean duros con las criticas..**_

Hasta luego Eriol-decía una triste Sakura mientras veía como su novio, con el cual llevaba una relación de 8 meses, se iba a ir de farra con sus amigos, mientras que ella se quedaba en casa. Ella y Eriol vivían juntos desde 4 meses, desde que lo conoció quedó encantada con su apariencia y su forma de tratarla ((quien no si era todo un galán)) que no dudo mucho en aceptar a vivir con el.

Sakura era una estudiante universitaria, una chica linda que todo aquel que la conocía quedaba encantada con ella, ella trabajaba en una cafetería para pagar sus estudios. Mientras que Eriol, era un hijo mantenido por sus padres, universitario y un grillo ((así es como se le dice aquí en mi país a los chicos que pasan vacilando o coqueteando mucho)).

Ese día no había salido como ella esperaba, estaban por cumplir los 9 meses, pero Eriol prefirió irse de farra que pasar con ella y celebrarlos. Todos los fines de semana eran lo mismo, farras con los chicos y chicas de la universidad, pero cada vez que ella quería salir con su amiga Tomoyo, el le decía que no, que su obligación era estar en la casa y atenderlo, que para eso se fue a vivir con el. El iba a salir de farra pero no a cualquier farra, una de esas que pasas el fin de semana en la playa, y ella no aguanto mas, y le dijo que ya no quería seguir con el, Eriol lo tomo tan mal que la golpeó. Sakura quedo estática.. el reaccionó después de que la golpeó..

Sakura perdóname!-lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-No lo vuelvo a hacer! No te vayas no se que haría sin ti!-Eriol lo decía con tanto "arrepentimiento" que Sakura creyó en el.

...

Al día siguiente, mientras ella se dirigía al salón que correspondía a las clases de matemáticas, se tropezó con un chico, de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbares-Disculpe-dijo Sakura.. mientras el se quedó hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verde esmeraldas con los que se había tropezado-Es mi culpa, soy Li Shaoran-nuestra ojiverde se ruborizó al verlo-soy Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto.

 _ **Continuará..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de SCC son propiedad de Clamp pero la historia es mia!**_

...

Al día siguiente, mientras ella se dirigía al salón que correspondía a las clases de matemáticas, se tropezó con un chico, de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbares-Disculpe-dijo Sakura.. mientras el se quedó hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verde esmeraldas con los que se había tropezado-Es mi culpa, soy Li Shaoran-nuestra ojiverde se ruborizó al verlo-soy Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto.

Disculpa donde queda el salón 110?- dijo el ambarino-Es donde me dirijo yo tengo clases de matemáticas, si quieres, acompáñame...-dijo una ruborizada Sakura.

Mientras iban caminando algunos estudiantes se los quedaban mirando (y como no si hacían una hermosísima pareja), sin querer Sakura se encontró con Meiling (quien estaba enamorada de Eriol) y su grupo de amigos, los cuales los vieron de mala manera, ella ya se imagino que le irían luego con los chismes al peliazul.

Sakura siguió largo hasta entrar al salón y se separo del ambarino-Bueno aquí es el salón Li, me iré a sentar luego hablamos-dijo la ojiverde-muchas gracias, Kinomoto.. mmm Disculpa pero te puedo decir Sakura?-dijo el ambarino-No hay problema, pero si tu también me dejas llamarte Shaoran-dijo alegremente la ojiverde-No hay problema Sakura-dijo Shaoran correspondiendo la sonrisa -Hasta luego-dijo ella.

Sakura se fue a sentar con su amiga Tomoyo.-Sakura, por Dios! que te paso? Tienes morado el cachete?-dijo esta-Na..Nada, capaz me pegue con la mesa de noche mientras dormía-dijo la ojiverde-no muy convencida Tomoyo, prefirió cambiar de tema y le pregunto que quien era aquel chico con el que había ingresado al curso, en lo que la ojiverde iba a responder, llega el profesor -Buenos días clase, por lo que veo hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, póngase de pie y díganos su nombre y de que ciudad viene-dijo el profesor Terada-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran vengo de Hong Kong-todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar-muchas gracias, tome asiento, bueno.. sigamos en donde que nos quedamos el día de ayer-dijo el profesor.

...

Terminada la clase, Sakura y Tomoyo iban saliendo, en eso ven a Eriol hablando con Meiling, la ojiverde se imagino que le estaba diciendo lo que paso en la mañana con el ambarino, Eriol vio a la ojiverde con enojo, y esta por su parte trato de ignorarlo.

Eriol avanzó hasta Sakura cogiéndola muy fuerte del brazo.-Vamos! tenemos que hablar en la casa!-dijo el peliazul-Eriol suéltala! No tienes por que tratarla así! Suéltala ya!-dijo la ojigris-Tu no te metas Daidouji! Esto es entre los dos!-dijo el peliazul-suéltame Eriol, aquí no armemos un escandalo.. por favor-dijo suplicante la ojiverde con lagrimas en los ojos-No! Nos vamos en este momento!-dijo Eriol con gran enojo-Que la sueltes dijo!-dijo el ambarino llegando hasta ellas- Ah tu has de ser con la que esta puta me esta engañando!?-dijo el peliazul-No le digas así! Suéltala o te la veras conmigo!-dijo el ambarino furioso-Pues no la voy a soltar-dijo el peliazul-Shaoran, no te preocupes, vamos Eriol no quiero armar un escándalo aquí, adiós Tomoyo luego hablamos-dijo la ojiverde.

...

Porque la trato así? Quien es el?-dijo el ambarino a la ojigris-El es el novio de Sakura-respondió ella-El novio?-repitió el ambarino al verla irse con aquel peliazul.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Nota de autora:** Este capitulo es para _**Kendrix astrix**_ por ser la primera persona en hacer review.. muchas gracias daré lo mejor de mi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP pero la historia es mía!**_

-Porque la trato así? Quien es el?-dijo el ambarino a la ojigris

-El es el novio de Sakura-respondió ella

-El novio?-repitió el ambarino al verla irse con aquel peliazul.

...

-Eriol suéltame por favor!-decía la ojiverde mientras era jalada hasta el carro del peliazul

-Con el es el que me engañas? Con razón todos me decían que tu eras grilla!-Eriol le decía furioso

-No es lo que te imaginas Eriol, lo conocí recién es un malentendido! Suéltame ya!- y el la soltó, y Sakura cayó al piso-Súbete- le ordeno este-N..No.. No quiero- con miedo respondió Sakura

-Que te subas o tendrás mas problemas cuando lleguemos a casa-Sakura subió al carro sin refutar mas.

...

-Li, donde conociste a Sakura?-pregunto la ojigris al ambarino

-Recién hoy, cuando estaba buscando el salón.. me tropecé con ella-dijo Shaoran

-Ahh ya…que bueno que no te perdiste jajaja bueno luego nos vemos Li-mientras la ojigris avanzaba-Daidouji, espera!- dijo el ambarino

-Si dime?-que tan cercana eres de Sakura?-dijo este-Soy como su hermana, se todo de ella

-T..Tu crees que me podrías dar su numero de celular?-Claro pero no digas que te lo di yo..-dijo la ojigris

-N..No te preocupes nadie sabrá que tu me lo diste, muchas gracias-dijo el ambarino

-y ten esta es mi tarjeta con mi numero, si es que quieres saber algo mas de mi amiga Sakurita me escribes o me llamas..

-Oh.. gracias-dijo un Shaoran un poco apenado

-Hasta luego Li-Hasta luego Daidouji y gracias.

...

Sakura bajo a toda prisa del auto de Eriol mientras este buscaba donde dejarlo estacionado. Sakura! Sakura! Que abras la maldita puerta de una vez!-gritaba un furioso Eriol

-No! Déjame sola! Si te abro capaz de que me vas a pegar! Lárgate de aquí..-decía la ojiverde tratando de pedir ayuda por el celular-Ay Dios, contesta Tomoyo!..Otra vez al buzón! Porque justo ahora..-dijo Sakura entre lágrimas.

...

-Hola..habla Daidouji?

-Si estee.. Soy Li

\- Ahh Hola Li en que te puedo ayudar?

\- Has sabido algo de Sakura?

-No nada, aun no me ha llamado-suspiró

\- Daidouji porque ese suspiro?.. Que piensas?

\- es que en este momento creo que Sakura ha de estar peleando con Eriol…

-Como que peleando Daidouji!?-

-Ups! Lo siento dije mucho, me tengo que ir adiós Li..

-No espera! Ugh.. ya colgó..Que estará pasando en tu vida Sakura?- dijo el ambarino.

...

-Sakura abre la puerta! Que la abras de una buena vez!- gritaba Eriol

-No! Ándate y déjame sola! Si sigues así de furioso llamare a la policía!..-dijo Sakura llorando

-Ok ok!.. ya me largo donde Yamazaki.. Mañana hablaremos de esto.. Que no se te olvide!

Ya cuando habían pasado varios minutos Sakura salió de la casa, y se topó con su vecina:

-Sakura estas bien? Que fue todo ese griterío?

-No se preocupe Sra. Liz fue una pelea entre Eriol y yo, pero no pasó nada, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós!

-Ok Sakura cualquier cosa me avisas, y si vuelves a tener otra pelea vienes directamente a mi casa.. Aquí ese desg.. digo ese idiota no entrará..

-Si, adiós!

-Adiós!

...

-Sakura por Dios! Que te paso?

-Nada Tomoyo..

-Como que nada?! Mírate estas toda lastimada y sucia! Que te hizo el muy estúpido ese! Te volvió a pegar?

-Quee? El nunca me ha pegado!

-Claro que sí, y no me mientas! Que yo sé que ese moretón que tienes en la cara te lo hizo el, cierto?

-N..No.. ya te dije que me pegue con la mesa de noche..

\- Sakura Kinomoto! No me vengas a mentir a mí que soy como tu hermana! El muy desgraciado te hizo eso verdad?

-S..Si tienes razón! Él lo hizo.. Eriol me pegó la otra noche!- dijo llorando la ojiverde

-Ese desgraciado se atrevió a pegarte! No ahí si lo mato!

-No Tomoyo, déjalo así..

-Cómo quieres que lo deje así si te golpeó! Hay que denunciarlo Sakura! No te tienes que quedar callada!

-Lo sé pero por ahora déjalo así.. Igual ya iba a terminar mi relación con él..

-En serio? Y por qué no lo hiciste!?

-Si lo hice, pero por eso me golpeó..

-El muy cobarde! Aagh!

-Tomoyo déjalo asi, quieres? Umm.. Tomoyo..

-Si? Dime Sakurita..

-Hoy me podría quedar a dormir contigo? Es que no quiero volver a la casa..

-Claro no tienes ni que pedirlo.. Desde hoy vivirás conmigo te parece?

-No Tomoyo no tienes que hacerlo, es solo por hoy..

-Como que no! Quién sabe si otra vez se atreve a pegarte! Eso si que no! Aquí hay guardias el no podrá hacerte daño..

-Gracias Tomoyo!-dijo Sakura llorando en brazos de la ojigris..

...

-Que estará pasando en la casa de Sakura!? Aagh! Volveré a llamar a Daidouji.. No! después va a pensar que ando obsesionado con ella.. Aagh que hago!? -dijo un desesperado Shaoran mientras dada vueltas en la cama.

*Ding Dong*

-(Quien será a estas horas?) Pensó el ambarino- Quien?

-Soy Daidouji..

-Daidouji!? Umm Un momento!-( Como habrá llegado acá? Y yo que no tengo arreglado nada!) Pensó Shaoran- Pasa Daidouji

-Gracias, Disculpa Li por haber venido sin avisar, pero le sucedió algo a Sakura.

-Que le pasó?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **N/A: Disculpen por entregar atrasado el capítulo.. Esta semana ando en exámenes en la Universidad asi que...pues toca estudiar.**

 **Muchas Muchas gracias por los review!**

 _ ***Kendrix Axtrix**_

 _ ***Katty Romero**_

 _ ***Ivannarellano.2111**_

 _ ***Guest**_

 **Me han dejado super emocionada! Seguiré dando lo mejor de mi para que esta historia se muy buena! Nos leemos hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a CLAMP pero la Historia es MIA!_**

* * *

-Gracias, Disculpa Li por haber venido sin avisar, pero le sucedió algo a Sakura.

-Que le pasó?

-Tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Hiragizawa, y por lo que me dijo hasta le pegó!

-Como que le pegó!?

-Si el muy maldito le pegó!

-Como se atrevió a hacerle eso!? Ya lo denunciaron?

-No, Sakura no me dejo ir a hacer nada! Ni poner la denuncia ni golpearlo! Como se atrevió a hacerle eso! Según el, la quería tanto! Yo le dije desde un principio a Sakura que no me daba buena espina ese tipo! Y mira con lo que salió!

-Umm.. Esteee.. y yo Daidouji? Te caigo bien?

-Jajaja, tu si me caíste bien desde el primer día, porque a mi amiga Sakurita se la vio feliz el día que te conoció!

-E..En serio?

-Si! Bueno Li.. Necesito que me ayudes, quiero proteger a Sakura, ella por el momento se encuentra en mi casa, y esta resguardada por mis chicos de seguridad así vaya Eriol, él no la podrá ver al menos que yo de autorización..

-Tan segura es tu casa?

-Obvio querido! Es que mi mamá es una diseñadora famosa

-En serio! Wow!..

-Si así que por el momento ella estará bien, no te preocupes..

-No es que si me tengo que preocupar, no es posible que ese tipo la trate así! Déjame y llamo a uno de mis abogados a ver qué me dice

-Yo ya hable con uno de los míos, ya están a una paso de meterlo preso, solo necesito la autorización de ella

-Es necesario de la autorización de ella?

-Sí, y más de las pruebas físicas que tiene que sacarse por eso necesitamos que ella se lleve mas contigo

-C..Conmigo?

-Si porque a ti te importa su bienestar, y no me digas que no, que a nadie en tan poco tiempo se preocupa asi por una persona!

-Estee… Umm..

-Ya ves! Jajaja no me puedes mentir!

-B..Bueno asi parece (dijo un sonrojado ambarino)

-(Suspiró la ojigris) Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido al patán de Eriol, todo fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso, no es tu culpa

-Claro que lo es! Si Sakurita no hubiera ido a esa fiesta nunca lo hubiera conocido!

-Daidouji, Como Sakura conoció a ese tipo?

-En la fiesta del termino de semestre, pero no se volvieron a ver sino meses después en la Universidad cuando ella estaba en la cafetería, y ahí fue que lo conocí de lejos pero lo conocí, nunca la hubiese animado a que hable con él, es mi culpa Li, además de que el me pidió que lo apoye aunque estuviese en contra de él, me encantaba ver a mi amiga feliz

...

 **Flashback**

-Disculpa Daidouji, crees que podemos hablar?

-Sobre que? Porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, además de que estoy ocupada..

-Es sobre Sakura, yo se que no te caigo bien, pero a mí me gusta Sakura ya te podrás haber dado cuenta de eso, así que quería hacer las paces contigo antes de pedirle a Sakura que sea mi novia

-En eso tienes razón no me pasas, me caes mal, y creo me caes peor por los comentarios que dicen de ti en la facultad, eres un grillo lo sabes?

-Grillo? Ja ja ja no lo soy, soy gentil con las chicas, pero sobre todo con Sakura, me gusta y quiero hacerla feliz, así que por favor ayúdame con esto que te pido, hagamos las paces

-Aish, yo no pienso hacer las paces contigo, asi que si quieres pedirle que sea tu novia, hazlo eso depende de ella, no de mi

-Bueno yo solo quería llevar la fiesta en paz, por lo que veo tu no, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, me despido

-Aish vete de una vez!

 **Fin del flashback**

...

-Le hubiese dicho a Sakura lo que pensaba de el desde el principio y asi evitar esto que le paso..

-Nadie es culpable de esto Daidouji solo Hiragizawa, solo habrá que cuidar a Sakura de ahora en adelante y yo te ayudare en eso!..

* * *

 ** _...Contunuará!_**

 ** _N/A: Disculpen por subir el capitulo demasiado tarde (ademas de que sea corto) estaba en examenes y pos me tocaba estudiar, pero valkio la pena PASEE! /0/ siii jajaja y con buenas notas, en serio misl disculpas T-T_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews:_**

 ** _Serena Azul e Ivannarellano.211 me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews! gracias!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP pero la historia es MIA!**_

* * *

...

Mientras la ojigris hablaba con el ambarino, Sakura estaba en la mansión Daidouji pensando y recordando cómo fue que llego hasta ese punto de estarse gritando con Eriol.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sakura conoció a Eriol, en una de las fiestas que hacían a terminar el semestre, ella no es de las que amaba ir de fiesta en fiesta, sino que esa vez acompaño a Tomoyo quien quiso que conociera más gente._

 _En esa fiesta llegaron todos los estudiantes de esa Universidad (y algunos que ni eran pero querían farrear) entre tantas chicas lindas a Eriol le llamo la atención una chica cuyos cabellos eran color castaños y ojos verdes la cual al parecer no le agradaba estar ahí, eso fue lo que le gusto, el sintió que ella era diferente y lo era!. Entonces este se acercó a donde estaba ella:_

 _-Hola, buenas noches… Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, por lo visto señorita esta fiesta no es de su agrado.._

 _-H..Hola, yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, y pues estas en lo correcto, no me gusta esta fiesta, más bien no me gusta estar en fiestas._

 _-Que tal si vamos a fuera para no estar con tanto ruido,_

 _-Es que no puedo dejar a mi amiga, vine con ella así que…_

 _-Pero no tiene que preocuparse, solo será aquí afuera cerca de la puerta, así cuando ella salga a buscarla la verá.._

 _-No estoy muy segura.._

 _-Al parecer no le genero confianza señorita Kinomoto._

 _-N..No es eso.._

 _-Bueno señorita, disculpe por mi insistencia._

 _-No se preocupe, discúlpeme a mi por hacerlo perder su tiempo._

 _-No se preocupe señorita, que yo no le llamaría tiempo perdido, porque conocí a alguien muy hermosa._

 _Sakura se sonrojo por aquellas palabras, y es que a ella ningún chico le había dicho tantas palabras lindas, no es que a ella nunca se le hayan declarado antes, sino que lo hacían para conquistarla y llevarla a la cama, cosa que ella sabía muy bien, por eso siempre rechazaba tales declaraciones._

 _-G..Gracias._

 _-No hay que darlas, estoy diciendo la verdad, bueno hermosa señorita no es que sea descortés, pero tendré que retirarme, espero en otra ocasión verla, hasta luego._

 _-Hasta luego.._

 _…_

 _-Sakura? Sakura? SAKURAAAA!_

 _-Hoe? Ahh hola Tomoyo.._

 _-Que tienes? Andas súper distraída!_

 _-Es que conocí a un chico.. Que era súper agradable, me dijo para salir y seguir conversando pero le dije que no porque te dejaría sola.._

 _-Y porque no saliste? Yo te hubiese buscado.._

 _-Es que no se, me dio vergüenza._

 _-Ay Sakura.. Tu nunca cambias.._

 _…_

 _Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el primer encuentro con el peliazul, ese día Sakura iba tarde al trabajo (como de costumbre)._

 _-Ay nooo! Se me hizo tardee! (Baja las escaleras corriendo y casi tropieza)_

 _-AAAAHHH!_

 _-Ten más cuidado monstruo! Casi me aplastas!_

 _-Hermano!_

 _-Sakura no siempre voy a estar aquí, así que ten más cuidado!_

 _\- Ya Toya, lo se, es que se me hacía tarde.._

 _-Como siempre! Cuidado y no vayas a aplastar a alguien mientras vas al trabajo!_

 _-Aish! Hermano contigo nunca se puede tener una conversación tranquila! Me voy! Adiós!_

 _…_

 _En la universidad, Tomoyo se dirigió a la cafetería para charlar un poco con Sakura ya que esta trabajaba ahí._

 _-Ay Sakurita.. No tengo con quien salir este fin de semana, tu estarás ocupada cierto?_

 _Si Tomoyo.. Lo siento…_

 _-No te preocupes Sakurita_

 _-Mira Tomoyo! Es ese chico!_

 _-Que chico Sakura?_

 _-El de la fiesta, el que te dije!_

 _-En serio? (esta se giró (mmm me dio mala espina ese chico- pensó esta))_

 _-Es el peliazul! Esta guapo cierto?_

 _-Umm pues, si, si lo está.. Pero no sé, tiene algo, no me cae muy bien.._

 _-Pero si no lo conoces Tommy.._

 _-Ya, Ya Sakura, olvídalo. Anda y salúdalo!_

 _-N..No! no ves que esta con sus amigos!_

 _-Y? Anda y salúdalo!_

 _-P..Pero.._

 _-Ya quédate tranquila, ya te vio, ya viene para acá! Me voy te dejo para que hables con él, byee!_

 _-Queee! Noo! Espera!_

 _…_

 _-Hola señorita Kinomoto! A los meses nos volvemos a encontrar.._

 _-H..Hola.. Pues así parece. Como así por acá?_

 _-Yo me cambie a esta Universidad_

 _-En serio? (dijo Sakura sonriendo)_

 _-Al parecer le alegra que yo esté aquí. Usted también estudia acá?_

 _-Sí, estudio de tarde.._

 _-Y al parecer trabaja aquí? Verdad?_

 _-Sí! Por las mañanas._

 _-Bueno señorita, usted cree que la podría llamar por su nombre?_

 _-Claro!_

 _-Bueno Sakura, tu crees que me podrias dar tu numero para ver si salimos a algún lado, claro si es que me lo quieres dar_

 _-Si no te preocupes, ten_

 _-Gracias hermosa Sakura, bueno me tengo que ir, ya mismo empieza mi clase, te escribo luego, Bye!_

 _-Okey! Bye!_

….

Entre tantas salidas y regalos que Eriol le dio a Sakura, terminaron teniendo una relación formal, los padres de Eriol no la aceptaban del todo seguían pensando que ella estaba con él por su dinero, mientras que el hermano de Sakura no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Pero a ella no le importaba lo que pensara su hermano, ella era feliz con Eriol.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

...

-No entiendo cómo es que la relación termino asi!?- decía sakura llorando en aquel cuarto-Como!?

* * *

 ** _...Continuará!_**

 ** _En serio mil Disculpas por la tardanza del capitulo.. T-T pero ya esta semana se normalizara! habrá nuevo capitulo el domingo o lunes!_**

 ** _hasta la otra semana! Los quiero!_**


End file.
